


Die Entwurzelung der Mary C.

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identitätskonflikt, Muggle Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, POV Minor Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-War, Probleme von Muggelgeborenen, Woodbridge - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Mary Cattermole hat sich schon lange vor dem Tag der Rückkehr in ihre Heimatstadt gefürchtet. Wie begegnet man seiner Familie, mit der man den Kontakt abgebrochen hat, um sie zu beschützen? Wenn man nicht erklären darf, warum? Als Muggelgeborene ist ihr unter Voldemorts Herrschaft nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als unterzutauchen, aber auch knapp zwei Jahre nach Ende des Krieges sind die Wunden nicht verheilt. Jetzt ist es zu spät, alle Risse zu kitten und Mary tritt einen schweren letzten Gang in die Welt ihrer Herkunft an, in die sie nicht mehr gehört.
Relationships: Mary Cattermole/Reginald Cattermole





	Die Entwurzelung der Mary C.

**Woodbridge, Suffolk, April 2000**

Sie fühlte sich unangenehm nackt, als sie in einem der Spiegel, die leider in der Lobby des Hotels überall hingen, einen Blick auf sich erhaschte, wie sie mit ihrem Mann und drei Kindern darauf wartete, dass die gelangweilte Rezeptionistin endlich das Paar vor ihnen abgefertigt hatte.

Es war in ihrem und Regs Alter, vielleicht sogar etwas älter, aber es war anscheinend frisch verliebt. Die Hand des Mannes wanderte viel zu offensichtlich über den Hintern der Frau und tiefer, wo sich auf ihrer Hüfte über der tief sitzenden Jeans eine Tätowierung abzeichnete. Auch unter dem Ärmel des Manns sah man die dunklen Ausläufer einer Tätowierung hervorblitzen und Mary erschauderte unwillkürlich, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass es kein dunkles Mal war. Alles an dem Paar schrie Muggel, genauer nach Arbeiterklasse, die sich etwas gönnen wollte. Das Hotel pries sich als „Wellness-Oase und Spa“ an, aber die ganze Einrichtung wirkte eher billig als luxuriös. Egal, sie hatten es genommen, weil es nicht weit vom Friedhof lag.

Nervös spielte Mary an den Kunststoff-Knöpfen ihres schwarzen Blazers herum. Er spannte über ihren Brüsten und zwischen den mittleren Knöpfen klaffte ein Loch, das sie ständig vergeblich zuzuziehen suchte. Sie musste wieder etwas zugenommen haben seit dem Krieg. Immerhin hatte sie diesen schwarzen Blazer noch gefunden, sie war ja froh, überhaupt irgendetwas zu haben, das als Muggel-Trauerkleidung durchging. Aber sie vermisste die vertraute Geborgenheit einer Robe, den gnädigen Schatten, den eine Hutkrempe über ihr Gesicht warf, wenn sie es wollte. Zu schade, dass Hüte bei den Muggeln so aus der Mode waren. Der kleine Alfred klammerte sich an ihre Hand. Mary wusste, er hätte das Gesicht in den Falten ihres Umhangs vergraben, wenn sie nur einen angehabt hätte.

Endlich händigte die Rezeptionistin dem tätowierten Paar den Zimmerschlüssel aus. Reg warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, und als sie nicht gleich reagierte, trat er vor und sagte: „Familie Cattermole. Wir haben zwei Zimmer reserviert.“

Er plauderte in genau angemessenen Tonfall mit der Rezeptionistin und Mary fühlte eine unerwartete Welle der Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung in sich aufwallen. Das erste positive Gefühl seit der Nachricht, das ihre Betäubung ein wenig durchdrang. Ihr schüchterner Reg, der sie sonst immer vorangehen ließ, hatte die Initiative übernommen. Sonst war in ihrer Beziehung immer sie für das Reden und die Sozialkontakte zuständig, außerdem befanden sie sich in ihrer Welt, die für ihn ja noch viel fremder war als für sie.

Der Muggelwelt.

Bei den Zauberern fühlte sie sich immer ein wenig zu muggel, es gab immer noch ungeschriebene Regeln, die sie unabsichtlich übertrat; Bräuche, die sie nicht kannte. Genug Leute, die sie spüren ließen, dass sie nicht dazu gehörte, sowieso. Die hatte es schon immer gegeben und würde es immer geben, auch nach Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft. Aber bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten in der Welt ihrer Herkunft wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie auch dort nicht mehr richtig zu Hause war. So wie jetzt.

„Kommt ihr?“, fragte Reg und hielt die beiden Schlüssel für ihre Zimmer hoch. „Unsere Zimmer sind im ersten Stock.“

Sie folgte ihm schweigend zum Fahrstuhl, genauso stumm wie die Kinder, auf die sich ihre Erstarrung anscheinend übertragen hatte, oder die sie nicht zu stören wagten. Irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein wusste Mary, dass das nicht gut war, dass sie sich bald würde daraus lösen müssen. Die Kinder hatten doch schon viel zu viel durchgemacht, waren schon viel zu oft tapfer gewesen.

Im ersten Stock mussten sie durch einen langen Korridor über einen Polyesterteppich mit einem scheußlichen beigen Blumenmuster gehen, der ihre Schritte dämpfte und die ganze Situation für Mary noch unwirklicher machte.

Vor ihren Zimmern angekommen schnappte sich Maisie, die Älteste, den Schlüssel aus Regs Hand. „Wir kommen klar“, sagte sie, und bugsierte ihre Geschwister und das Gepäck in das Zimmer, in das hoffentlich wie versprochen ein Kinderbett für Alfred gestellt worden war.

Mary folgte Reg in ihr Zimmer. Es hatte die absolute Trostlosigkeit von Hotelzimmern mit ständig wechselnden Bewohnern, in denen niemand sich lange aufhielt, auch nicht die Zimmermädchen. Die generischen Panoramen von Metropolen, von denen die meisten Gäste dieses Zimmers nur träumen konnten und die künstlichen Narzissen auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch machten die Kargheit eher noch überdeutlich. In einem magischen Hotel würden jetzt die Lichter auf den Bildern funkeln und die Narzissen wären echte, duftende Pflanzen, kein Plastik, dachte Mary.

Wenn sie keine Hexe wäre, würde sie das gar nicht wissen.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, dessen Federn quietschend unter ihrem Gewicht nachgaben, löste ihren Dutt und streifte sich Schuhe und Strümpfe ab.

„Es gibt eine Badewanne!“, rief Reg gedämpft, der das Zimmer erkundete. Sie ging die paar Schritte zu ihm hinüber über einen weiteren Polyesterteppichboden, diesmal mit einem abstrakten rosafarbenen Muster. Sie konnte spüren, wie Staub und kleine Schmutzpartikel an ihren nackten Füßen kleben blieben.

Die Badewanne sollte wahrscheinlich das „Wellness-Oase und Spa“, mit dem sich das Hotel schmückte, rechtfertigen, denn es war keine gewöhnliche Badewanne, sondern eher ein kleiner Whirlpool. Ein hässlicher rosa Fleck, zu dem ein paar geflieste Stufen führten. Der Effekt, sowieso schon schwach, wurde durch die Tatsache, dass die Brause am Wasserschlauch fehlte und es somit im ganzen Bad keine Möglichkeit gab, normal zu duschen, ziemlich beeinträchtigt. Mary wollte keinen Whirlpool, sie wollte, dass alles so reibungslos wie möglich funktionierte.

„Die sieht merkwürdig aus. Und sie ist riesig!“ Reg konnte seine Faszination mit dem Muggelding nicht völlig verbergen. Obwohl sie während Voldemorts Herrschaft fast ein Jahr mehr oder weniger in der Muggelwelt verbracht hatten, konnte er immer noch über neue Entdeckungen staunen. „Was sind das für Knöpfe?“ Er begann, darauf herumzudrücken, aber außer ein paar seltsamen Geräuschen passierte nichts. Gut, das waren auch besondere Umstände gewesen, einem Whirlpool waren sie dabei sicher nicht mal nahe gekommen.

Mary erklärte ihm müde, was ein Whirlpool war, während sie begann, ihre Kleidung aus dem Koffer zu packen und auf Bügel zu hängen, damit sie entknittern konnten. Unglücklich betrachtete sie die Sachen. Sie hatte zwar für sich und Reg schwarze Outfits zusammenbekommen, aber man sah doch, dass die Sachen nicht neu und nicht auf einander abgestimmt waren. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung von der aktuellen Muggelmode hatte und sich eigentlich auch nicht dafür interessierte. Bei den Kindern war es noch schlimmer. Früher, vor dem Krieg, als sie ihren Vater noch regelmäßig besucht hatten, hatten sie für alle einen Satz ordentlicher Muggelkleidung gehabt. Schnell sagte Mary sich, dass sie da inzwischen eh rausgewachsen wären, selbst wenn ihr Haus nicht verwüstet worden wäre. Maisie hatte immerhin den Rock und den Pullover ihrer Hogwarts-Uniform, das sah zwar nach Schuluniform aus, würde den Muggeln aber nicht als ungewöhnlich auffallen und war sogar schwarz. Aber für Ellie und Alfred hatte sie nur die dunkelsten Stücke aus der gespendeten Kleidung, die sie während ihrer Flucht vom Roten Kreuz bekommen hatten, nehmen können und musste hoffen, dass niemandem auffiel, dass es Altkleider waren. Neues konnten sie sich einfach nicht leisten, jedenfalls nicht für diesen einmaligen Anlass. Reg hatte zwar seine alte Stelle im Ministerium wieder antreten können, aber sie mussten einen kompletten Haushalt wieder aufbauen und Mary selbst hatte noch keine Arbeit gefunden. Sie wusste auch gar nicht, ob es möglich sein würde, weil Alfred seit ihrem Jahr auf der Flucht Panik bekam, sobald er nicht bei einem Familienmitglied war.

„Wir könnten einen Bügelzauber nehmen“, regte Reg, der von der Badezimmertür aus ihr Tun beobachtete, vorsichtig an.

Mary machte eine harte, verneinende Geste mit ihrem Kinn. „Keine Magie“, sagte sie brüsk. „Das haben wir besprochen, und du warst einverstanden.“

„Ja“, seufzte Reg. „Ich dachte nur, wenn du dir solche Sorgen um die Falten in der Kleidung machst …“

„Nein. Schau mal im Schrank, da müsste eigentlich ein Bügeleisen sein.“

Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum, wahrscheinlich war es eigentlich albern, aber Mary hatte von Anfang an ganz stark das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie auf dieser Reise keine Magie verwenden sollten. Es käme ihr respektlos ihrer Herkunft gegenüber vor. Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Magie nie richtig verstanden, gar nicht verstehen können, also wollte sie ihnen zur Ehren ein letztes Mal darauf verzichten. Wenigstens das konnte sie für sie tun.

Reg suchte etwas herum und fand tatsächlich ein altmodisches Bügeleisen ohne Dampf mit textilummantelten Kabel.

„Hier.“

„Ich bin schrecklich, oder?“, murmelte sie, als sie ihm das Bügeleisen aus der Hand nahm. „Mein Vater wird morgen begraben, ich werde meine Familie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren und wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal sehen und ich denke nur an unsere Klamotten.“

Reg nahm sie einfach in den Arm und hielt sie fest. „Jeder trauert anders und das ist ok“, flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. „Und schrecklich bist du ganz und gar nicht. Ich liebe dich und ohne dich hätten wir es nie so weit geschafft.“

In dem Moment stürmten die Kinder herein und Mary riss sich zusammen. „Wie ist euer Zimmer? Hab ihr’s gemütlich?“, fragte sie und Ellie plapperte los, dass sie die Kissen so getauscht hätten, wie es ihnen besser gefiel und dass es einen großen schwarzen Kasten gebe, auf dem flimmernde Bilder leuchteten, der aber so laut sirre, dass sie ihn schnell wieder ausgemacht hätten („Maisie hat zum Glück den Knopf wieder gefunden!“)

Mary hörte ihr mechanisch lächelnd zu, mit halben Ohr bekam sie mit, wie Alfred im Hintergrund Reg die gleiche Geschichte erzählte. Maisie rief aus dem Badezimmer, wofür die komischen Knöpfe an der Badewanne gut seien. Mary war froh über den Moment der Normalität, dass sie die Kinder nicht dauerhaft in ihre seltsame Betäubung reißen konnte. Ihre Kinder wussten, dass sie traurig war, und waren geradezu beängstigend rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Aber sie hatten ihren Großvater kaum gekannt. Zuletzt gesehen hatten sie ihn vor zweieinhalb Jahren, für einen Siebenjährigen wie Alfred war das eine Ewigkeit. Natürlich trauerten sie nicht so wie sie. Ihre Großeltern, das waren für Maisie, Ellie und Alfred Regs Eltern.

Sie fing Regs Blick auf und merkte, dass er etwas sagen wollte. „Was ist?“, fragte sie.

„Wir könnten uns immer noch bei deiner Familie melden …“, begann er vorsichtig. „Mit diesem … Te-Le-Fon? Ist das doch möglich, oder?“

„Technisch möglich, ja“, sagte Mary. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie gestern den Brief mit der Nachricht vom Tod ihres Vaters vor vier Tagen erreicht hatte, spürte sie die Tränen in den Augen brennen.

Sie hätte sich viel früher melden sollen, gleich nach dem Krieg, als ihr Vater noch gelebt hatte. Aber sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass er sie nur ansehen müsste, um von den Entbehrungen, die sie durchgemacht hatte, zu wissen. Sie hatte nichts erklären wollen, was er sowieso nicht verstehen würde, wie so vieles in ihrem Leben. Und vor allem hatte sie ihn schützen wollen. Warten, bis wirklich alle Todesser gefasst waren, bis der Kontakt zu ihr ihn nicht mehr in Gefahr brächte. So waren die Tage vergangen, der Wiederaufbau gab ihnen ja genug zu tun, und irgendwie hatte sie auch nur selten an ihn gedacht, schließlich hatten sie sich schon vor dem Krieg nicht mehr oft gesehen. Ihre Lebenswelten waren einfach zu verschieden gewesen, und so hatte sie es immer weiter vor sich hergeschoben, den Kontakt wieder herzustellen. Jetzt war es zu spät, da kam es auch nicht mehr darauf an, ob sie ihre anderen Verwandten ein paar Stunden früher oder später wiedersah. Das versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden, auch wenn die Wahrheit wohl eher war, dass sie sich fürchtete.

Reg fragte nicht weiter.

Natürlich lag Mary nachts wach. Reg neben ihr schlief tief und friedlich, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich regte, fürchtete Mary, die quietschenden Bettfedern könnten ihn wecken.

Das also war die Nacht vor der Beerdigung ihres Vaters. Und anstatt in der kleinen Wohnung über dem Laden, in dem er jahrelang Gemüse verkauft hatte bevor ihr Cousin das Geschäft übernommen hatte, in der sie doch aufgewachsen war, schlief sie in einem Hotelzimmer.

Die wahrscheinlich letzte Nacht ihres Lebens, die sie in ihrer Heimatstadt verbringen würde, und sie schlief in einem Hotelzimmer.

Ihr Vater wurde begraben, und anstatt bei ihren Verwandten zu sein und bei der Organisation zu helfen, verkroch sie sich wie eine Fremde in einem Hotelzimmer.

Eine Fremde. War sie das etwa nicht?

Ihre Verwandten wussten nicht einmal, dass sie morgen kommen würde. Marys Inneres zog sich nervös zusammen bei dem Gedanken an ihre Reaktion. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, gar nicht zu kommen, vielleicht später das Grab zu besuchen. Aber es war ja ihr Vater, den sie morgen begruben. Sie hatten sich einmal sehr nahe gestanden, sie hatte ihn geliebt. Auch wenn sie sich schon seit Langem nur noch wenige Male im Jahr gesehen hatten und sich schon fremd geworden waren, bevor wegen Voldemort die Besuche zu gefährlich geworden waren. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sein einziges Kind seiner Beerdigung fernblieb.

Sein Gesicht stieg in Marys Erinnerung auf. Sein Gesicht, wie es gewesen war, als sie ein Kind gewesen war. Mit schon damals von grauen Strähnen durchzogenem, lockigen Bart und wachen grünen Augen. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder genau, wie er gerochen hatte, erdig und immer ein wenig nach Sellerie von dem Gemüse, das er verkauft hatte. An jedem einzelnen Abend war er zu ihr ins Zimmer gekommen für einen Gutenachtkuss, ganz egal wie viel er zu tun hatte oder ob seine Freunde schon im Pub auf ihn warteten. Jeden Abend war sein liebevolles Gesicht das letzte gewesen, das sie vor dem Einschlafen sah.

Mary spürte wieder die Tränen aufsteigen und gleich darauf Erleichterung, dass sie doch zumindest zu einem bisschen Trauer um ihn selbst fähig war. Trauer, die nichts mit ihr und ihrer verlorenen Welt zu tun hatte, nichts mit ihrer Fremdheit. Sie schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen regnete es, ein kräftiger, gleichmäßiger Landregen. Mary hörte es schon, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug.

Beim Versuch, sich in der brauselosen Badewanne zu duschen, fluteten sie das halbe Bad, aber immerhin war das Frühstück überraschend gut. Mary konnte es aber natürlich trotzdem nicht genießen, nicht nur, weil sich das tätowierte Pärchen von gestern am Nachbartisch auf eine Weise küsste, die kaum noch als jugendfrei zu bezeichnen war. Mary spürte, wie ihre taube Traurigkeit wieder auf die Kinder übergriff, aber trotzdem kostete jedes Lächeln mehr Kraft, als sie hatte. Die Kinder waren stumm und rücksichtsvoll und Mary dachte verzweifelt, dass sie viel zu früh und zu gründlich gelernt hatten, wann sie oder Reg, der jetzt versuchte, eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung aufzubauen, keine weitere Belastung ertrugen.

Als sie wenig später damit beschäftigt war, Ellies dünnes, glattes Haar in möglichst ordentliche Zöpfe zu bringen – noch so eine Angelegenheit, bei der sie sonst automatisch einen Zauberspruch zur Hilfe nahm - schlüpfte Maisie ins Zimmer und legte zwei schwarze Regenschirme auf das Doppelbett mit den quietschenden Federn.

„Sie hatten nur zwei Schwarze an der Rezeption, wir können sie uns ja teilen“, sagte sie entschuldigend.

Wieder spürte Mary die Tränen in ihren Augen prickeln. Wie war Maisie nur zu so einem mitdenkenden, liebevollen Mädchen geworden? Trotz der Umstände, unter denen sie aufgewachsen war. Ihretwegen. Wenn Mary gegangen wäre, wären die Kinder mit Reg wahrscheinlich sicherer gewesen, aber er hatte nichts davon wissen wollen. Die einzige große Entscheidung in ihrer Ehe, bei der nicht sie, sondern er sich durchgesetzt hatte. „Nach der Sache im Ministerium sind sie durch mich genauso gefährdet wie durch dich. Und Familien gehören zusammen“, hatte er gesagt und war dabei geblieben, obwohl es bedeutete, dass sie weder seine noch ihre Eltern und Verwandten treffen konnten und die Familie so auf sie beide und die Kinder zusammenschrumpfte. Sie hatten das Land verlassen wollen, wie ihnen der seltsame Mann, der sie damals aus dem Ministerium gerettet hatte, geraten hatte, aber da waren sie ja schon von einem Moment auf den anderen auf der Flucht gewesen. Reg und die Kinder hatten keine Muggelpapiere gehabt und es war natürlich schon unmöglich gewesen, die Ersatzpapiere, die das Ministerium sonst für Zauberer ausstellte, zu bekommen. Fliegen war also unmöglich gewesen und sie hatten versuchen wollen, sich auf ein Schiff zu schmuggeln. Wochenlang hatten sie sich erst in der Nähe des Hafens von Southampton und dann lange in Felixstowe versteckt, immer in Sorge vor den Greifern. Irgendwie ironisch, dass sie fast ihr ganzes Leben in Suffolk verbracht hatte, dachte Mary, obwohl sie einen Mann aus einer Welt, von der ihre Eltern bei ihrer Geburt keine Ahnung gehabt hatten geheiratet hatte. Selbst dann, als alles aus den Fugen geraten und nichts mehr selbstverständlich gewesen war, war sie nicht dauerhaft aus Suffolk weggekommen.

Woodbridge jedoch, ihre Heimatstadt, würde sie in wenigen Stunden endgültig verlassen. Mary fühlte nichts deswegen, hatte sie ihre Heimat doch gewissermaßen schon vor langer Zeit verlassen, mit eigentlich derselben Endgültigkeit. Aber ihr graute vor den Begegnungen, die vorher noch anstanden. Vor ihr selbst, weil sie mehr Angst vor ihrer Familie spürte, als Trauer um ihren Vater.

Sie gingen zu Fuß zum Friedhof, vorbei an niedrigen Häusern durch die schmale Church Street. Alles war Mary seit ihrer Kindheit vertraut, sie war diesen Weg, den sie jetzt mit Reg zusammengedrängt unter dem Hotel-Schirm ging, unzählige Male gegangen. Sie hörte die Kinder hinter ihnen verhalten kichern und sah mit einem gewohnheitsmäßigen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter, wie sie versuchten, um die Pfützen zu navigieren und trotzdem unter dem Schirm, den Maisie fest in beiden Händen hielt, zu bleiben. Wie immer, wenn sie nur zu dritt waren und getrennt von den Stimmungen der Erwachsenen, rutschten sie in ihre eigene Welt. Unbeschwerter, nicht, weil sie nicht um das Böse in der Welt wussten, sondern weil sie so früh davon erfahren hatten, dass es normal für sie war.

Schon gingen sie entlang der niedrigen Backsteinmauer, die das Gräberfeld einfasste, das die Kirche St-Mary-the-Virgin umgab. Die große Platane neben der Eingangspforte war noch mächtiger geworden, seit Mary hier in ihrer Jugend ihre Mutter und ihre Großeltern begraben hatte. Einige Zierkirschen blühten auf dem Friedhofsgelände, die hellen rosafarbenen Blüten hatten ihren Höhepunkt schon überschritten und jetzt, verstärkt durch den Regen, lag ein Blütenteppich wie Schnee auf dem grasigen Boden. Mary war nicht bereit, für das was kommen würde. Aber es war soweit.

„Hallo, Onkel James“, sagte mit gerade eben so nicht zitternder Stimme zu dem alten Mann neben der Kirchentür. Sie konnte genau sehen, wie der Bruder ihres Vaters erst einige Sekundenbruchteile brauchte, bis er sie erkannte. Sie wusste ja auch, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Die Falten in ihrem Gesicht waren tiefer geworden und sie sah älter aus als ihre achtunddreißig Jahre. Für einen winzigen Augenblick leuchteten Onkel James‘ Augen auf, als er sie erkannte, bevor sein Gesicht sich verschloss. 

„Mary. Kommst du also doch“, sagte er und begrüßte knapp Reg und die Kinder.

„Ich …“ Jetzt zitterte ihre Stimme doch. „Euer Brief hat uns erst vorgestern erreicht. Es tut mir so leid.“ Mary wurde immer leiser. „Ich hätte ihn so gern noch mal gesehen und mich verabschiedet.“

„Tja, das fällt dir etwas spät ein, nachdem wir jahrelang nichts von dir gehört haben“, sagte Onkel James brüsk. „Wir wussten ja lange nicht mal, ob du noch lebst!“ Einen Moment flackerte die Verletztheit über sein bemüht ausdrucksloses Gesicht und Mary schluckte hart. Es war ja tatsächlich wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sie hätte umkommen könnte, aber das konnten ihre Verwandten nicht wissen. Sie würden nie wissen, dass sie nur zu ihrem Schutz den Kontakt endgültig abgebrochen hatte. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie eine Hexe war, das hatte nur ihr Vater gewusst, und vom Zaubererkrieg hatte sie auch ihm nichts gesagt. Wozu auch? Er hätte sich nur Sorgen gemacht und doch nicht helfen können.

Onkel James seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er sah müde aus und traurig. Ihr Vater und er hatten sich nahe gestanden. „Lasst uns nach der Beerdigung darüber sprechen, wir sollten jetzt nicht streiten“, sagte er.

„Okay“, flüsterte Mary.

Sie betraten die schon halb gefüllte Kirche und unvermeidlich erhob sich Getuschel und Geflüster. Die entfremdete Tochter kehrte zurück, das erregte Aufsehen. Mary hielt den Kopf gesenkt, während sie durch den Mittelgang schritt, die Finger so fest sie konnte um Regs Hand geschlossen. Zum Glück war in der ersten Reihe noch Platz, sei es, weil sich einfach niemand getraut hatte, dort zu sitzen, wo sie sitzen sollte, oder ob sie wirklich noch gehofft hatten, dass sie kommen würde.

So duckte sich die Familie Cattermole neben Karen und Paul, Onkel James‘ Kindern, in die ihre Plätze. Die beiden sahen sie mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen an, aber die einsetzenden Orgelklänge retteten Mary vorerst vor weiteren Erklärungen.

Der vertraute Rhythmus der Trauerandacht gab für eine halbe Stunde jede Handlung vor und Mary war froh, sich da hinein flüchten zu können und nichts selbst entscheiden zu müssen. Ihr Blick glitt über den aufgebahrten Sarg, in dem ihr Vater lag, zu den bunten Glasfenstern der Kirche, die sie als Kind so geliebt hatte und die heute ob des Regens draußen leider kaum leuchteten, über den geschwungenen Kronleuchter der über dem Altarraum hing und hoch zu der Decke aus dunklen Holzbalken. Beinahe konnte sie hier vergessen, dass sie nicht mehr dazu gehörte. Als der Priester die Trauerrede hielt (er ging erstaunlich souverän mit Marys plötzlichen Wiederauftauchen um) und das Leben ihres Vaters rekapitulierte, war es beinahe, als wäre ihre Trauer um ihn das einzige, das zählte. Als wäre es ein Abschied nur von ihm.

Sie folgte dem Sarg direkt hinter Onkel James, Karen und Paul nach draußen in den strömenden Regen zu dem offenen Grab. Schon von weitem war der dunkle Erdhügel daneben zu sehen, der sich braun, von einigen Kirschblütenblättern hell gesprenkelt, vom grünen Rasen abhob. Hier lag schon ihre Mutter, die in Marys letztem Schuljahr bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war. Die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein, „ _Betty Whyard * 1930 † 1979_ “, war inzwischen schon ziemlich verwittert. Bald würde der Name ihres Vaters in scharfen neuen Buchstaben darunter stehen und irgendwann auch verwittern.

Mit einem dumpfen, endgültigen GeräusFch landete die Schaufel schwerer, feuchter Erde, die Mary in das Grab warf, auf dem Sarg. Nicht als Erste, aber immerhin direkt nach Onkel James, Karen und Paul. Die Erde verschmierte die Blumen und weißen Schleifen an den Kränzen im Grab und Marys Knie wurden weich, als sie weiterging und sich neben ihren Onkel stellte. Sie tat es automatisch und fragte sich doch sofort, was ihr Recht war, hier zu stehen, und gemurmelte Beileidsbekundungen entgegenzunehmen. Sie war nicht da gewesen, als ihr Vater starb. Die teils überraschten, teils offen ablehnenden Blicke der Trauergäste, die endlos an ihr vorbeizogen, waren wohl ihre Strafe.

Irgendwie überstand sie auch den Leichenschmaus. Sie hatte ja gelernt, dass man viel mehr aushalten konnte, als man vorher dachte, und was waren schon unangenehme Begegnungen mit alten Bekannten und Vorwürfe von Verwandten gegen die ganz reale Gefahr, von Todessern ermordet zu werden? Sie hatte es zwar nicht geschafft, ihre Kinder auf ein Schiff nach Übersee zu schmuggeln, aber immerhin war keines verhungert oder getötet worden. Warum nur hatte sie trotzdem noch Angst.

Anstatt der erwarteten Erleichterung nach der überstandenen Beerdigung fühlte Mary schwer jeden Schritt, der sie auf dem Rückweg durch den immer noch anhaltenden Regen weiter von ihrer Familie und ihrer Herkunft entfernte. Szenen aus den vergangenen Stunden wiederholten sich in ihrem Geist, ein unablässiger Strom von Unannehmlichkeiten, der sie fester nach Regs Hand greifen ließ. Ihre Schuhe und Strumpfhose waren inzwischen mit schlammigen Spritzern übersäht, sie konnte spüren, wie das Wasser langsam zu ihren Füßen durchdrang, aber sie hatte kaum noch die Energie, den Pfützen auszuweichen, und ließ sich von Reg führen. Die Kinder liefen vor ihnen, sie kannten ja jetzt den Weg, und plauderten angeregt über den Tag und was ihnen an den Muggeln aufgefallen war. Maisie in der Mitte hielt den Schirm, Ellie und Alfred gingen rechts und links von ihr, so gut wie möglich an sie und unter den Schirm gedrängt.

Mary dachte daran, wie Alfred mit Pauls Söhnen völlig vertieft in einer Ecke am Kindertisch gepuzzelt hatte. Ihre Zeit auf der Flucht hatte zumindest einen Vorteil gehabt: sie und Reg konnten sich absolut darauf verlassen, dass die Kinder sich nicht verplapperten. Wenn sie ihnen sagten, dass etwas ein Geheimnis sei, dann hielten sie sich daran, oft genug war es schließlich eine Frage von Leben und Tod gewesen und nicht nur des internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens. Ob das Geheimnis nun die Existenz der Zaubererwelt oder Marys Muggeleltern war, war für die Kinder egal. Jedenfalls hatte sich nicht nur Alfred wunderbar mit Pauls Söhnen verstanden, auch Ellie war bald kichernd mit Karens Ältester um die Tische gezogen.

Doch würden sie sie je wiedersehen? Sicher, sie würden sich Weihnachtskarten schreiben, aber mehr? Mary war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Kontakt ertragen konnte, die ausgesprochenen und unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe. Und vor allem: würden ihre Verwandten sie überhaupt akzeptieren?

„Nach Jahren tauchst du hier auf und vergießt noch nicht mal eine Träne“, hatte Paul gesagt. „Wenn dir dein eigener Vater so egal ist, was ist dann erst mit uns?“

„Zur Beerdigung kommst du, aber wo warst du, als er sich nicht mehr selbst den Arsch abwischen konnte?“, hatte Karen gesagt und giftig erzählt, dass sie nur noch halbtags hatte arbeiten können, weil sie ihren Onkel gepflegt hatte. ‚In einem undichten Zelt in einem Wald bei Felixstowe vermutlich, in ständiger Todesangst und Sorge vor Entdeckung und ob ich genug zu essen auftreiben kann, damit meine Kinder noch ein paar Tage überleben‘, hatte Mary gedacht aber natürlich nicht gesagt. Und Reg hatte seinen Vorrat an Kühnheit wohl schon gestern verbraucht, er hatte jedenfalls kein Wort der Verteidigung gesprochen und sich wie immer still im Hintergrund gehalten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was so eine Beerdigung kostet?“, hatte Paul gesagt und Mary hatte eilig versprochen, dass sie sich an den Kosten natürlich beteiligen würde. Pauls Blick war von Regs zerschlissene Bündchen zu seinen zu kurzen, ausgebeulten Hosen geglitten und er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Es ging sowieso eigentlich nicht ums Geld, das wussten sie beide. Mary war nicht dagewesen, war einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, das ließ sich für kein Geld der Welt mehr ändern.

„Er hätte sich gern von dir verabschiedet“, hatte Onkel James gesagt. „Wo seid ihr nur die ganze Zeit gewesen? Ihr wart einfach nicht mehr zu erreichen.“

Oh wie gern hätte Mary ihm alles erklärt. Aber sie durfte ja nicht und auf gar keinen Fall konnte sie ihre jetzt wieder sichere Stellung in der Zaubererwelt riskieren, indem sie das Geheimhaltungsabkommen brach.

„Du warst schon immer komisch, Mary“, hatte Karen gesagt, als die Cattermoles schon am Aufbrechen waren. „Mindestens, seit du auf dieses komische Internat gekommen bist. Ich werde nie verstehen, wie Onkel John und Tante Betty das erlauben konnten. Das hat dich völlig verändert.“

„Schafft ihr es selber, eure Sachen zusammen zu packen?“, fragte Reg, als sie endlich vor ihren Zimmern im Hotel standen.

Maisie antwortete „Klar, Dad. Ich kann Alfred ja helfen“, und schob ihre kleinen Geschwister vor sich in das Zimmer, mit einem letzten beunruhigten Blick zu Mary, der ihr einen Stich versetzte.

Mary folgte Reg in ihr Zimmer. Wie betäubt hängte sie ihre nasse Jacke auf einen Bügel, während Reg den Schirm in die Badewanne stellte, damit er den Boden nicht volltropfte. Automatisch nahm Mary ihren Zauberstab und sprach rasch Trocken- und Reinigungszauber über ihre feuchten, schmutzigen Klamotten. Erst als sie Regs überraschten Blick auffing, merkte sie, was sie getan hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir wollen auf dieser Reise nicht zaubern, um deine Herkunft …“ fing er an, aber Mary achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern marschierte ins Bad. Der tropfnasse, schwarze Schirm in der rosafarbenen Wanne war ein grotesker Anblick, er wirkte deplatziert und gleichzeitig unfassbar muggel. Zauberer hatten es nicht nötig, Schirme in Badewannen zu trocknen. Entschlossen richtete Mary ihren Zauberstab auf den Schirm und sagte: „ _Sicco!_ “ und von einem Moment auf den anderen war der Schirm trocken.

Sie konnte nicht zurück, verstand Mary plötzlich, was irgendein Teil ihres Geistes schon lange gewusst, aber verdrängt hatte. Es würde immer Zauberer geben, die auf sie hinabschauten, aber sie konnte nicht zurück in eine Existenz als Muggel. Selbst wenn ihre Verwandten sie mit offenen Armen empfangen hätten (und waren sie nicht so freundlich gewesen, wie sie hatte hoffen können angesichts der Umstände?), es gab keinen Platz für sie in der Welt ihrer Herkunft. Manchmal während ihrer Flucht hatte sie fantasiert, dass sie in der Muggelwelt leben könnte, wenn nur die Gefahr durch die Todesser nicht bestünde. Aber sie hatte keinerlei Qualifikationen für diese Welt, nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss, und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, sich durch den Nichtgebrauch von Magie einzuschränken. Magie war ein Teil von ihr, ohne kam sie sich hilflos und plump vor. Aber sie war kein Teil ihrer Herkunft.

Ohne, dass sie es recht merkte, entwich ein ersticktes Geräusch ihrer Kehle, halb Schluchzen, halb Stöhnen. Der jetzt trockene Schirm wirkte in der Badewanne nun völlig absurd, es gab keinen Grund mehr, warum er dort stand. Aufrecht zu stehen war plötzlich eine übermenschliche Kraftanstrengung und Mary sank neben der Badewanne auf die Knie.

Die Tränen, die schon seit gestern irgendwo hinter ihren Augen brannten, die sich hartnäckig geweigert hatten, auf der Beerdigung zur Besänftigung ihrer Angehörigen zu fallen, lösten sich endlich. Die Welt um Mary verschwamm, dass sie es war, die das untröstliche Wimmern ausstieß, war ihr kaum bewusste. Sie schaukelte sich vor und zurück, vor und zurück, bis Reg sie sanft, aber entschlossen aus dem Bad auf das Bett bugsierte.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, während Mary weinte. Sie weinte um ihren alten Vater, der seine letzten Tage ohne sie verbracht hatte. Sie weinte um ihre Familie, die niemals verstehen würde, warum sie nicht da gewesen war und warum sie ihnen fremd geworden war. Sie weinte, weil sie sich nicht gegen die ungerechten Vorwürfe verteidigen konnte. Sie weinte, weil sie nie wirklich in der Zaubererwelt willkommen, aber kein Teil der Muggelwelt war. Sie weinte, weil ihre Kinder wegen ihrem Blut hatten leiden müssen. Sie weinte, weil ihre Kinder die Kultur ihrer Herkunft nie wirklich kennenlernen würden. Sie weinte, weil sie jetzt wusste, dass es kein Zurück zu ihren Wurzeln geben konnte.

Irgendwann wurde sie still.

„Lasst uns nach Hause apparieren“, sagte sie mit vom Weinen belegter, nasaler Stimme. „Es ist doch praktischer als so ein Muggelbus.“

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Bilderwettbewerb der [Liga der Autoren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LAut). Vielen Dank an die Mitglieder für ihre hilfreiche Kritik.


End file.
